El Juicio
El Juicio was the 31st episode of the series. "El Juicio" translates to "The Judgement." Plot An old enemy lays siege to Teresa's new Phoenix winery; in defending her business, she finds passion with an old friend. Summary Basement of the Perla Blanca winery, Arizona, 2 months after the previous episode Kelly Anne welcomes guests to the winery upstairs as James, Pote, and Teresa monitor workers processing and packing cocaine into wine bottles. Lil T has joined their operation. Hollywood, California One of the wine bottles is delivered to a home. The man inside pours the contents into a pot and heats it before pouring the mix onto a pan and baking it. He removes the sheet and tests a bit of the powder before sending Teresa a payment. James' home James and Teresa are in the living room. James is surprised that her plan of cutting out the middle man and turning the product into champagne worked. Teresa decides that now that they have a team, they can expand and get big enough so no one can hurt them. James says that he wants a decent rib eye steak, because he hasn't had one since he was in Dallas. Teresa reveals that she took flying lessons when she was in Europe. Perla Blanca winery Kelly Anne is bored as she watches a couple of stragglers laugh on the floor of the winery. The Professor approaches her to tell her that she'd like to arrange dinner reservations for her boss. Kelly Anne informs her that they're closing. The Professor sends a look over at the stragglers, who immediately drop their pretense and pull out guns, ordering Teresa's people to put their hands in the air. Mark and Tonto have guns pressed to their heads. The Professor tells Kelly Anne to calm down and tells her not to reach for 'that panic button,' meaning her gun. Kelly Anne puts her hands up reluctantly. The Professor checks in with Vee before instructing Kelly Anne to call her boss. Basement of the Perla Blanca winery Downstairs, Teresa answers her phone and hears Devon Finch's voice on the other line. Teresa puts him on speakerphone so that James can hear what he's saying. Devon tells Teresa that he has her manager and he has her coke. Teresa tells him that Kelly Anne isn't part of her business and that they can settle this. Devon tells her to join him for dinner at the winery alone, that night at 8 o'clock. Sinaloa, Mexico A news anchor reports that Camila Vargas has made good on her promise to fight the narcos. Her efforts have sent Boaz Jimenez into hiding. Boaz has fled to Badiraguato with the help of his cousin, Javier Jimenez. Cortez tells Camila that Boaz has sent a message begging for a truce, for the sake of their children's union. Camila says that he tried to kill her, so there is no truce. Cortez suggests using Kique to track him down, but Camila doesn't want to use her future son-in-law like that, because it would destroy Isabela. Cortez brings up the issue of Teresa and asks if Loya has helped any further. Camila says that he can only do so much until the DEA reinstates him. Cortez reveals that his sources say that Loya was reinstated weeks ago, and that the DEA's target is no longer Boaz, it's Camila. Cortez suggests that they deal with Loya, but Camila says that no one is to touch Loya until she's looked him in the eye and asked him herself. James' car, Arizona James tells Teresa that there's no service in the wine cellar, but he's sure that Pote's safe. They pull up beside a white van, and Lil T approaches Teresa's window. Teresa tells her that they haven't heard from the guys yet and that they're going to need her help. James interrupts to ask Lil T when she last spoke to her uncle; she tells him that they don't talk anymore and he points out that it's a little convenient how Pote killed her gangbanger buddies and after she came to work for them, Devon found them. Lil T shoots back that Teresa got shot when he switched out the coke, and that she lost her family over this shit. Teresa turns to James and tells him that she brought Lil T there because she trusts her. Teresa tells Lil T to be ready and that she'll call her. Lil T cocks her gun and says that she was born ready before getting into her van. Perla Blanca winery Devon Finch compliments "Priscilla" for finding a winery that sells a 'supple and elegant vintage.' Kelly Anne tries to shrug it off like she doesn't know anything, but Devon reveals that her late husband, Cole Van Awken, was his attorney and he knows her real name. Vee leads her downstairs with the others. From outside, Teresa watches on her phone's feed of the security cameras as they lead Kelly Anne downstairs. She notes that if he wanted the coke, he'd already be gone, and questions why he's still there. James tells her that Devon's there for him, because he didn't take out that guy in Texas for him. Teresa stops him from confronting Devon on his own and moves to get out, but James tries to stop her. Teresa instructs him to go to La Comisión for backup and to have Ivan get something on Devon that they can use against him. James points out that he could hurt her before that happens, but Teresa shakes her head and says that Devon wants something else and it's safer this way. Basement of the Perla Blanca winery Vee has Kelly Anne tied up in the basement. She instructs a guard posted outside the door to keep her quiet. Kelly Anne starts as Pote places a hand on her shoulder, shushing her. Pote had been in that room when Devon's men attacked them, so they don't know he's there. Pote cuts the zip ties binding Kelly Anne's wrists and tells her that he's going to get them out of there, but he's going to need her help. Perla Blanca winery The Professor pushes open the door and leads Teresa in. Devon stands and welcomes her to dinner. Devon tells her that her people are being held by his and that Kelly Anne is safe for the time being. Devon reveals that he wants an introduction to El Santo. Teresa points out that she has no way to contact him directly and even if she could, El Santo only deals with his followers. Devon reminds her that she wasn't always part of his flock and that he doesn't doubt her powers of persuasion. Teresa reiterates that she can't help him meet with El Santo, but she can give him El Santo product herself. Devon isn't satisfied. Downstairs in the winery Pote tells Kelly Anne the plan -- run to the tunnel. She tells him that there are guards everywhere and they shouldn't, but he hands her a gun that he'd hidden in the room and tells her to use it on anyone that would attack them. Kelly Anne is nervous, but Pote reminds her that he cleaned up Cole's death and he knows that she can shoot. She insists that that was different, but Pote says that she was in danger then and they're in danger now, so is she going to help him or not? She takes a deep breath and takes the gun from him. Bar James meets with Pecas, a member of La Comisión, asking why he isn't meeting with the rest of them. He tells him that he's going to hear him out on behalf of the group. Pecas suggests that James try to work it out on his own while he presents the issue to La Comisión. James tells him that he'll remember this before getting up and leaving. Pecas repeats James' words back mockingly as James leaves the room. Winery Teresa's phone rings with a call from James. Devon tells her to answer and takes the phone, greeting him by calling him his 'old friend' and telling James that he's there with Teresa. James tells Devon that Teresa isn't part of this and it's between them. Devon says that Teresa's part of it now, and tells him to join them. James is about to threaten Devon when Devon hangs up on him. Devon confirms to Teresa that he's there for revenge on James and the El Santo product. He calls for his people to bring him Kelly Anne, but Teresa tells him to wait and writes down a number that she's memorized, and was only supposed to use in case of an emergency. Loya's place Camila reveals that she knows that he's been reinstated and that the new focus is on capturing her, not Boaz. Loya stops kissing on Camila, shocked that she thinks that he lied to her. Loya promises that he's with her and they have sex. The camera pans to another room, where Cortez is watching and listening on a laptop security feed. Winery Teresa asks The Professor if she's Haitian. She tells her to mind her own damn business. Teresa looks directly into the security camera. Ivan's place Ivan points out this weird moment on his screen, and James orders him to do a search on the Professor ASAP, and to send whatever he finds to Lil T. Winery Devon says that the payphone leads to a payphone in Ecuador. Teresa tells him that El Santo has followers everywhere, and it must be a drop phone. He thinks that it's bullshit and orders for them to bring Kelly Anne. Downstairs Kelly Anne screams until the guard outside the door enters the room, telling her to be quiet. Pote knocks him out and they begin their escape. When Vee and The Professor come down, Kelly Anne fires on them. The two overpower Kelly Anne and take her upstairs as Pote escapes through the door. Winery Devon asks Kelly Anne how Teresa gets in contact with El Santo. Kelly Anne says that she doesn't know, and Teresa tells him that she really doesn't know and asks him to let her go. Instead, Devon pulls the table cloth off of the table and says that Kelly Anne is going swimming. His people hold her down on top of the table. Pote escapes through the tunnel and gets into James' car, reporting that they have Kelly Anne. James asks after Tonto and The Charger, but Pote doesn't know where they are. Pote insists that they have to do something. Inside, a cloth is placed over Kelly Anne's mouth and they waterboard her with wine. The door of the winery opens to reveal James. Loya's place Loya is washing his face when he notices a bug on the wall of the bathroom. In the other room, Cortez says that Loya might have made them, and instructs his soldiers to be ready. Loya notices another camera on the motion sensor in the bedroom. As he's kissing Camila, he tells her about the cameras and reminds her that last year, Cortez tried to kill her and he saved her life. He asks her who she's going to believe. Camila tells him to take the side door. He tells her get out of there. Once Camila is gone, Cortez's men storm the room. Loya is shot in the shoulder in the firefight before escaping. Cortez tells his men to split up and search every room of the hotel, floor by floor. Winery James finishes talking to Devon privately and approaches Teresa, telling her that Devon's leaving, and she and Kelly Anne can go free, because he's backing off of her business. Teresa asks what he's getting in return, and Devon interjects that James is leaving with him so that they can settle their unfinished business. Teresa tells him no. Devon reminds her that he nearly got her killed last year, and she confirms that she's willing to sacrifice everything, including her life, for James. Devon reveals that what James did to the Douglass family isn't what he told Teresa, and forces James to tell her the truth. James' flashback James chokes the father, Mark, in the bathroom. His wife wakes and screams as she spots James. James snaps her neck, but not before her screams alert the three daughters. James tells them that they caught someone trying to break in, and they need to go next door to the neighbor's house. James turns on all the gas burners and lights a flare before running from his house. As he reaches his truck, the youngest of the daughters, Suzie, runs back to the front door calling for her mom. James yells for her, but it's too late, and Suzie dies in the explosion. Winery Devon asks if she still wants him, and Teresa tells Devon to take James. Loya's hotel In the stairwell, Cortez hunts for Loya. Cortez enters a room with a bloody mark on the handle and engages in a fight with Loya. Cortez gets the upper hand for the majority of the fight. It isn't until Cortez has him in a headlock and Loya bashes him over the head that he can escape. Winery From the car, Pote watches as Tonto and The Charger are removed from a van by Devon's men. He grabs a gun from the trunk and follows. Devon moves away from Teresa and James to talk to his people, who report that there's a man outside with heavy machinery. Devon tells them to wrap it up. Teresa tells James that she's not going to let them take him, and she just said that to buy them time. She reaches for the guns in the cabinet and tosses him one. They're in a standoff when The Professor gets a call. She orders them to stand down and shows the phone to Devon. It's a FaceTime video of his mother singing in church, being taken by Lil T. Devon asks how the hell they found his mother. Teresa says that he's invisible online, but his sister's not. Teresa takes the phone from him and asks Lil T if there were any problems. She reports that there aren't, but who knew that her delivery truck could go 150mph on the highway? Devon and his people leave. Camila's office Cortez enters her office and tells Camila that Loya escaped. Cortez tells her that he has something that might cheer her up. Chicago, Illinois One of Devon's people reports that the number Teresa gave them was real, but it's burnt now. Devon remarks that she really did give up the number for that bastard, and says that she's loyal to a fault. They discuss plans for the man's agency to secure Devon's family and for them to find another way to get at Teresa and El Santo. Kitchen in James' house Pote dabs at a small cut on Kelly Anne's ankle and bandages it as Teresa tells her that if she wants to leave, she'll get her set up. Kelly Anne says that she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Teresa, and she's not going anywhere. Teresa says okay and leaves. Kelly Anne opens up to Pote about how she feels guilty for feeling nothing about shooting at those men. Pote comforts her and tells her that she saved his life, which makes her family. They share a hug. Pote has her taste the dinner he made and she's delighted. Loft of James' house James sets the keys down on the coffee table and tells Teresa that the house is hers now and he's going to leave. Teresa tells him no. James reminds her that he lied right to her face and put her in danger. Teresa agrees that he did, but she knows why he did. James sits down, telling Teresa that the little girl's name was Suzie and that she couldn't have been more than six years old. He can't stop thinking about her. Teresa moves to sit next to him on the couch, reminding him that he didn't mean for that to happen. : Teresa: You once told me there's no good or bad in this business. Right? : James: I'm not sure I believe that anymore. : Teresa: Because of that little girl? : James: Her. And you. : Teresa: Listen. Whatever you’ve done, you don’t need to hide from me. We’re in this together. : James: I don't deserve that : Teresa: Everyone deserves that. Teresa presses a kiss to James' cheek. After a second, he turns his head towards her and kisses her on the mouth. James and Teresa kiss a bit more before he pushes her back on the couch and she wraps a leg around him. James' room, the next morning Teresa has just finished getting dressed and takes another second to watch James sleep before scrolling through her tablet for a meat market. Teresa's car Teresa smiles as she drives to the market, sticking her hand out the window and playing with the wind. Her car begins to ding and she pulls over to investigate. Someone has put a hole in her tire. Three men in cowboy hats carrying guns approach from the front of her car as a dingy blue van carrying government agents blocks her exit from behind her car. Teresa says, "Let's go. Let's get on with it." and gets into the van without being touched or prompted by any of the men present. Characters * James Valdez * Teresa Mendoza * Pote Galvez * Lil T * Kelly Anne Van Awken * Devon Finch * The Professor * Vee * Tonto * The Charger (Mark) * Pecas * Cole Van Awken (mentioned) * Ivan (mentioned) Quotes * Lil T: Keep eyeballing me. I know I'm pretty. ** James: You know, she has a thing for strays. Don't make her regret it. * Teresa: You have your eyes on something? ** James: A decent rib eye steak. I haven't had one since we left Dallas. * Teresa: I took flying lessons when I was in Europe. And if they come for me, I'll be ready. ** James: And if they come for you, I'll be ready. * James: You still don't trust me? ** Teresa: You're still here. That's something. * Camila: A wounded animal always runs back home. * Lil T, to James: Teresa got shot when your ass switched out the coke. Don't talk to me about loyalty. I lost my family over this shit. * James, to Teresa: What are you doing? I’m not going to let you walk in there alone. * Devon: I don't doubt your powers of persuasion, Miss Mendoza. * Teresa: You coming here like this... It's not the man you are. ** Devon, to The Professor, in Haitian Creole: Evelyn. This dirty whore thinks she knows me. ** Vee, in Creole: Idiot. ** The Professor: Piece of crap. * Devon, to Teresa: Those days between you and me are over. You have no clue who I am. Tonight you're gonna find out. * James, to Devon: Just know, if you hurt her-- * Loya, to Camila: I saved your life when I didn't know you, you think I'd set you up now that I do? * Devon: Last year, this man showed loyalty to Camila and nearly got you killed. You're willing to sacrifice everything, including your life, for this man? ** Teresa: Yes. * Cortez: I'm going to like this ** Loya: Just like you like watching me and Camila? * Cortez: Camila and I will rule Mexico. There isn't room for a little boy. ** Loya: Better a boy than her dog. * Teresa: Listen. I'm not going to let him take you. ** James: But you just said... ** Teresa: I said that to buy us time. * Lil T: This hacker dude's the shit. * Kelly Anne, to Teresa: I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I'm not going anywhere. * Kelly Anne: I fired that gun like it was nothing. I hit that guard. I wasn't even thinking twice if I'd killed him. Shooting Cole, I knew who I was and what I was doing. And it killed me. But I'm scared because today I don't feel a thing. ** Pote: Your husband beat you. The men you shot at wanted to kill us. It is alright to feel nothing for hurting the people that want to destroy you. You saved my life. You're family now. ** Kelly Anne: Thank you. * Teresa: You once told me there's no good or bad in this business. Right? ** James: I'm not sure I believe that anymore. ** Teresa: Because of that little girl? ** James: Her. And you. ** Teresa: Listen. Whatever you’ve done, you don’t need to hide from me. We’re in this together. ** James: I don't deserve that. ** Teresa: Everyone deserves that. * Teresa: Let's go. Let's get on with it. Soundtrack * Queen B@#$H by Lil' Kim ** Montage of the winery * Maria Bellisima by Alexander Perez ** At the safe house * Virgencita de las Rosas by Ismael Gallegos ** While James meets with La Comisión at El Rojo Sabrosito * Unholy War by Jacob Banks ** Showdown between Teresa and Devon at the winery * Wade in the Water ** performed by the church choir ** fun fact: this was sung live on set. * Corazon by Elastic Bond ** During James and Teresa's end scene References * Kelly Anne is referred to as "Hannah Montana," the name of a Disney series in which the lead (Miley Cyrus) was Miley Stewart by day and performed under the name Hannah Montana. Notes * Remy Ma, MC Lyte, and Snow Tha Product guest star. * After a Twitter user was tweeting theories about how James might be a deep undercover agent, even after writer Jorge Reyes confirmed that he wasn't with the CIA, Reyes tweeted, "Hi guys. James is not CIA, DEA, or any of the other three letters of government enforcement. Also, the story of the little girl that was accidentally killed (recounted in full with Devon) is true. James didn’t tell Teresa because of the absolute guilt and shame." * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "If I had written the episode it it would’ve been like 5 minutes of Remy, Snow & McLyte, then 5 minutes of just weird shit with the El Santo Angels, then a 40 min Jeresa love scene! Haha...jk" * Jorge Reyes tweeted: ** This song, Queen Bitch, by Lil Kim, was a part of the episode from earliest script form. Fits, no?? ** This success montage was always part of the script. It was so fun to write and even moreso to watch it come together. ** We good, V? WE REAL GOOD,, E. I wanted to play on the rhyme., between two NY rap queens. ** “Nobody touches Loya.” Someone caught feelings. ** “alright Hannah Montana.”I wrote that as a nod to remys “shether” Line about Molly Cyrus. And because I thought it was funny. ** “Keep that bitch quiet.” Remy adlibbed that. ** “I remember this.” Peter Gadiot improvised that line—showing his concern for Teresa. And Pecas improvised mocking him. I loved it. ** Kelly Anne, sacrificing for Pote. Ride. Or. Die. ** James knows what this is all about. Which is why he’s giving himself up. Stay tuned. ** We shot this gun fight in a real hotel. It was epic. ** “Then we don’t make it.” Find a woman that rides for you like Teresa rides for James. ** @armedkandy and I talked about this being the Bonnie and Clyde ending, teresa being willing to go out in a hail of bullets for James. ** All good things come to those who wait. #Jeresa ** This episode is largely about the sacrifices we make for the ones we love and want...whether they are good or bad for us... ** We work on the stories as a team. I just got to drive this car home. And it was a damn blast. Fun fact: it was @IamRyanONan @dailynrod and I that came up with the little girl dying. We needed something that would tear James up. Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery The Professor Kelly Anne Vee El Juicio stills.jpg Teresa + El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor El Juicio stills.jpg Kelly Anne and Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch Professor Vee Kelly Anee El Juicio stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Juicio stills.jpg Camila Vargas EL Juicio stills.jpg Devon and James El Juicio stills.jpg Mark and Vee El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch & Billy Lin El Juicio stills.jpg Vee The Professor Kelly Anne Devon El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor Kelly Anne El Juicio.jpg Kelly Anne looking at Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Lil T + van El Juicio stills.jpg Teresa the professor james devon el juicio stills.jpg Suzy Douglass screaming El Juicio stills.png Kelly Anne El Juicio stills.png Alice Braga BTS 3X05 El Juicio.jpg Remy Ma BTS 3X05 El Juicio.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x05 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: torture Category:Trigger warning: waterboarding